1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for displaying a 3D image capable of improving display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, as demand for three-dimensional (“3D”) images in computer games, movies, etc. is increasing, interest in 3D image display apparatuses capable of displaying 3D images is also increasing.
A 3D image display apparatus displays a first image for a left eye and a second image for a right eye, the two images having binocular disparity, so that the first and second images are shown to the left eye and the right eye, respectively, of an observer. The observer respectively sees the first image with the left eye and the second image with the right eye, and the observer's brain interprets the first image and the second image to perceive a 3D effect.
The 3D image display apparatus may typically be classified as using either a glasses method or a non-glasses method. The non-glasses method may include a parallax barrier method or a lenticular method. The non-glasses method may allow the 3D image to be seen without glasses, but observation positions may be limited. Accordingly, the non-glasses method has a limitation in that a plurality of observers may not be able to simultaneously perceive a 3D effect of high quality.
Alternatively, the glasses method may include an anaglyph method, typically using blue and red glasses with a red or blue filter for each eye, respectively, or a liquid crystal shutter glasses method, in which a time-divisional screen is repeated at a certain interval and glasses having liquid crystal shutters synchronized with the interval are used.
The 3D image display apparatus employing the liquid crystal shutter glasses method alternately displays the first image for the left eye and the second image for the right eye, and embodies the 3D image by opening and closing the liquid crystal shutters attached to the liquid crystal shutter glasses in accordance with a displayed image.
When an image displayed on the display panel is converted from the first image for the left eye to the second image for the right eye or from the second image for the right eye to the first image for the left eye, the image is typically sequentially converted from top to bottom line-by-line. Alternatively, the liquid crystal shutters of the liquid crystal shutter glasses may be opened and closed instantaneously. Accordingly, a process converting from the first image for the left eye to the second image for the right eye or from the second image for the right eye to the first image for the left eye is shown to an observer's eyes. When the images, which may have a time difference for both eyes and be divided according to the time difference, are mixed, wrong images may be shown for the left eye and the right eye. As a result, the observer may see overlapped images, and thus eye fatigue may be generated.